


Midas

by I_Will_Go_Down (ZeroToWeirdo)



Series: The Ramblings of an Idiot [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Everything has to end sometime, Midas, Mythology - Freeform, Poetry, Song - Freeform, lyrics, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 18:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroToWeirdo/pseuds/I_Will_Go_Down
Summary: Sort of a song, sort of a poem. I have a tune in my head that goes with it, but it changes sometimes and it's not that good.





	Midas

Turn you to gold,

Clutching you close

Trying to feel you in my bones

I'll keep you safe, and you'll keep me warm

This time, this time...

 

Turn you to gold,

My Midas hands, 

I try to save but I just damn

Even gold gets turned to sand 

By time, by time...

 

So don't cry for me, for you, for us

As you slowly leave my dreams

I'm not forgetting, 

I'm just letting 

Mr. Sandman play his games.

I'm not forgetting, 

I'm just letting,

Mr. Sandman play his games.

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of a song, sort of a poem. I have a tune in my head that goes with it, but it changes sometimes and it's not that good.


End file.
